Oliver Queen
This article contains information from the Arrowverse wiki . For his late Earth Two counterpart, see Oliver Queen (Earth Two). '' '''Oliver Jonas "Ollie" Queen' (born May 16, 1985) is a former billionaire playboy turned vigilante archer and mayor of Starling City. Oliver is the son of the late Robert Queen and the late Moira Queen, the brother of Thea Queen, the father of William Clayton and the close friend and ex-fiance of Laurel Lance. Lost on the island of Lian Yu, Oliver went on a mission of survival and self-discovery, learning a great deal of skills. He traveled to China and Russia, working as an agent of A.R.G.U.S. for some time, an undercover operative in Shadowspire, and a member of the Bratva known as Kapot, and the murderous vigilante Luchnik/Kapiushon. After being presumed dead and lost at sea for five years, Oliver returned home with a mission to save his city from crime and corruption. He began his crusade as an archer who would eventually become known as The Hood, who was willing to use lethal force by targeting members on his father's List. After the death of his best friend, Tommy in the Undertaking, Oliver renamed himself The Arrow, while also making a vow never to kill again unless absolutely necessary. During his conflict with the League of Assassins, Oliver's identity as the Arrow became public knowledge leading to a public fallout with his protegé, Roy Harper, taking the fall for him. Biography Early Life Oliver was born on May 16, 1985 in Starling City to his parents; billionaires Robert and Moira Queen. When he was 7 years old, Oliver met and befriended Tommy Merlyn and Laurel Lance both who would become his lifelong best friends. Once Oliver entered his late teens and early 20s, he started sleeping around with other women and he got into multiple social scandals by himself or with Tommy including assaulting a paparazzi bystander, driving while intoxicated, stealing a taxi, urinating on a police officer, and using a helicopter to impress Maria Sharapova. Oliver's education was chaotic as well, as he dropped out of four Ivy League schools the last one he did not even bother to tell his parents; additionally he mentions that the only book he ever bothered to read was "The Odyssey". However, Oliver did have some engineering skills due to working with his father who was an aspiring pilot who performed his own maintenance sometimes with his son; additionally Robert taught Oliver how to fly a plane. Some time during Oliver's downward spiral he met his then best friend and later girlfriend, Barbara Kean. However, the two eventually broke things off. In 2005, Oliver would begin dating his longtime friend, Laurel, and they fell in love with one another. However, Laurel's father, Quentin, disapproved of their relationship and once threatened to use a taser on Oliver after catching the two in bed together. Despite this, Oliver enjoyed spending time with Laurel and her family as he felt he was unburden from being Robert Queen's son according to Moira. In 2007, after Moira caught Laurel sneaking away to Oliver's room, Laurel brought up the topic of her and Oliver living together citing that they have been together longer than their friends Ray and Jean who were getting an apartment together. Oliver initially agreed to moving in with her but he quickly began having doubts. Rather than talk to Laurel about his doubts, Oliver panicked causing him to start cheating on Laurel. First, he slept with Samantha Clayton and accidentally got her pregnant, which he then told his mother. Unbeknownst to Oliver, Moira stepped in and paid Samantha two million dollars to raise the child and tell Oliver that she miscarried and to never contact him again; leaving Oliver unaware of his impending fatherhood. Oliver only continued to hurt his relationship with Laurel by sleeping with her sister, Sara, who before had a crush on him eventually inviting her to go with him on his father's trip on the Queen's Gambit. Before Oliver got on his father's yacht, Laurel visited him to say goodbye and gave him a photograph of herself for when he got lonely over seas. Shipwrecked on Lian Yu and Dealing with Edward Fyers While on the Queen's Gambit, Oliver was with Sara when the shipwrecked occurred with Oliver witnessing Sara being swooped away by the rushing water. Oliver eventually resurfaced from the ocean with Robert and an unknown crew member dragging him into a life raft, with the three of them being the only known survivors. After days of drifting at sea and running low on provisions, Robert realized that there was enough for maybe one person. Choosing to give his son a chance at survival, Robert took a gun shoot the other crew member and then proceeded to kill himself in front of his son. Before this, Robert told Oliver that their family's wealth had been built on the suffering of others and that he was not the man the Oliver thought he was, Robert then told his son to right his wrongs and be better than he was. Sometime later, Oliver landed ashore upon an island. There, while burying his father, Oliver found a book filled with blank pages in Robert's pocket. Immediately after, a hooded man named Yao Fei shot Oliver with an arrow in the shoulder. Oliver awoke some time later in the his camp, where he tended to Oliver's wound. Later, when the man fell asleep, Oliver tried to escape but was snared in a trap. Yao Fei soon arrived, cutting him down and walking off, leaving Oliver with no other choice but to follow him. Not long after, a group of armed men, their faces hidden, examined the sprung trap. Over the next few days, Oliver spent most of his time gazing at a picture of Laurel until Yeo Fei brought him a bird trapped in a cage. He told Oliver that he had to kill the bird if he wanted to eat and survive. Oliver refused at first but, driven by hunger, he later broke the bird's neck. Yao Fei told him that he would be forced to take more lives, and told him to forget about Laurel or he would not survive. While hunting one day, Oliver tried to shoot Yao Fei's bow, but missed his target, a tree. He went to fetch the rabbit Yao Fei killed, but was captured by the previously armed men. They brought him to their camp, where he was then interrogated by their leader, Edward Fyers. Fyers showed him a picture of Yao Fei, asking if Oliver had seen him, revealing the man's name as well as the island's: Lian Yu (meaning "purgatory" in Chinese). Oliver denied any knowledge of Yao Fei in order to protect him. Not believing him, Fyers ordered an employee of his, masked man, to extract information from him through torture. After a period of time, Yao Fei barged in, rescuing an severely injured Oliver and brought him back to the cave. He then left to lead Edward's men away from their hideout, but not before telling Oliver to survive, and sealing the entrance to prevent Oliver from following him. Injured and alone in the cave, Oliver began hallucinating. He saw visions of his father telling him to survive despite Oliver's contemplating suicide, otherwise his father's sacrifice would have been for nothing. He also dreamt about burning his father's book. When he awoke, he tore a page out of the book, but just as he was about to throw it onto the fire, the heat from the flames causes letters to appear on the paper. He proceeded to do the same with other pages, and various names began to appear on the pages. He promised the hallucination of his father that he would live up to this responsibility. Yao Fei returned a while later, bringing with him a captured Fyers. He told Oliver that Fyers had a plane that could take them off the island. They made their way through the woods until they were ambushed by Wintergreen and Fyers' men, with Fyers admitting how convenient it appeared to be that Yao Fei captured him so easily. Yao Fei told Oliver to run and began fighting the men. Unfortunately, he was defeated and knocked unconscious by Billy. From a safe distance, Oliver watched them take Yao Fei and then ran away. One of Fyers' men continued to search for Oliver after Yao Fei was captured. Armed with only a knife Oliver was eventually forced to confront him. The skirmish resulted in them tumbling and falling down in to a stream. The soldier landed hard on a rock while Oliver ended up in the water. He managed to get out and donned the uniform of the dead man, where he found a set of keys and a map of the island in one of the pockets. Using the map, Oliver found his way to the camp where Fyers and his men were based. There, unfortunately accompanied by Fyers (who didn't seem to recognize him due to wearing a balaclava) he managed to make his way to where Yao Fei was being held prisoner, but once there, Fyers knocked down Oliver and put him in one of the cells. When he came to, Fyers told him he'd known who he was because of his eyes, which tell everything about a person, which was the reason why his men all wore balaclavas. Fyers then rebuked Oliver for putting his trust in the wrong people, specifically Yao Fei. He motioned to the soldier next to him, who had been the first to talk to Oliver upon his arrival in the camp. The soldier took off his balaclava and revealed himself to be in fact Yao Fei, who had began working for Fyers. Yao Fei proceeded to seemingly kill Oliver in a fighting circle, however he secretly used a technique in order to fake Oliver's death. As he hit the water, Oliver was revived and swam to shore. In his pocket, he found a map with a route marked out. Oliver proceeded to follow the route, leading to an abandoned plane. Before he could do a thing, a man jumped down, threatening to kill him. Oliver told him that he was sent by Yao Fei, and the man seemed to drop his suspicions, introducing himself as Slade Wilson. Slade then told Oliver that there was an air field, and he and Yao Fei had been observing it for months, that they were going to get off the island together. He then threw a sword to Oliver and told him of his belief that Yao Fei sent Oliver to him because he knew that he could not take the air field alone. Slade then challenged Oliver to a brief sword fight in order to gauge Oliver's fighting skills. He was unimpressed, significantly beating Oliver, and told him how he fought much worse than a girl. Slade then knocked him out. Oliver woke, tied to a chair. Slade, in order to keep his location secret, decided to kill Oliver, however Oliver managed to escape his bonds by breaking his hand, and then punched Slade in the face. Amused, Slade thought that there might have been a fighter inside of Oliver after all and decided to train Oliver instead. As Oliver went to choose a weapon, he found a bi-colored black and orange mask, identical to the one worn by the man who had tortured him under Fyers' orders. When questioned about this, Slade explained that he and his old partner, and former friend, wore the same mask, that they had come to the island to rescue Yao as a mission from the Australian Secret Intelligence Service. Powers and abilities Powers * Light magic: Accepting how near-invincible Damien Darhk's magic is, Oliver learned from Esrin Fortuna on how to counteract it. As Damien's powers come from the absorption and manipulation of dark energy (i.e. death and fear), Esrin began teaching Oliver how to channel the light energy (i.e. hope and joy). * Dark magic immunity: Oliver can protect himself against dark power such as life-absorption power of Damien Darhk. Abilities * Peak of human physical condition: Oliver is in top physical form after five intense years of survival which he maintains through extensive training. Oliver is strong enough to swiftly incapacitate, hurl through the air, or even break the neck of a much larger foe with ease as well as push a grown man through a wooden door with one arm. Oliver's reflexes can block or catch an incoming arrow. His durability left him unfazed by a pool stick broken across his chest and endure blows from much stronger foes. His resilience can survive being impaled and falling off a mountain. After being trapped in a cold tropical climate for several years, his body became well-adept to ice cold temperatures, unfazed by it even shirtless. Oliver can endure long periods of free-diving without air. His conditioning also lets him recover from most injuries very quickly (though not superhumanly). * Acrobatics/Free-running: Oliver is an accomplished acrobat, capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. * Honed senses: Oliver is able to pick up danger before anyone else in his vicinity does, showing noticeably sharp hearing and sight. His keen skills of perception offer aid in otherwise detrimental situations. He is likewise able to anticipate the attack patterns of the meta-human the Flash to successfully strike him and catch the latter's own attack. * Master archer: Oliver is an extremely skilled archer, able to precisely hit targets from great distances. He can shoot 6 bouncing tennis balls without missing in quick succession, shoot objects off of people without harming them and retain his accuracy even whilst he was in rapid movement. He can also anticipate an enemy projectile to block it with an arrow and fire multiple arrows at once. Throughout his career as a vigilante, word quickly spread that Oliver never misses. He also has skills in close-combat, able to shift between melee fighting and shooting with ease. * Master marksman/Firearms: Oliver has shown similar skill in the use of various other firearms as he has with archery. During his time with A.R.G.U.S., Oliver also became an adept sniper, able to accurately hit his moving targets from almost a mile away. Oliver showed similar proficiency with regular firearms as he quickly shot down his targets. Oliver is also skilled in throwing bladed objects, as he able to accurately disarm or take down his enemies with flechettes. * Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist: Oliver is an extremely skilled close-range combatant/martial artist, able to compete against and even defeat the most dangerous of combatants. He has been able to defeat Malcolm Merlyn, Slade Wilson, Ra's al Ghul, Vandal Savage, Damien Darhk, Adrian Chase and Earth-X Oliver. His style shows advanced skill in wing chun, systema, taekwondo, capoeira, kali, muay thai, boxing, hapkido, judo, ninjutsu, karate, krav maga, silat, wrestling, sambo. He also uses pressure points when striking his opponent, he has been shown to incapacitate his opponent with just one punch. He can effectively change his battle tactics and attack patterns to suit the situation and compete against multiple people at once. * Master knife-wielder/Knife-thrower: Oliver is highly skilled with knives. He was able to kill a man with a single stab, and was seen skillfully practicing Kali knife-fighting techniques with John Diggle. Oliver is also skilled in using knives in long-range combat, and can utilize his arrows as improvised knives, by using them to stab enemies in combat. He even saved Diggle from Chien Na Wei by throwing an off-balance kitchen knife. * Master stick fighter: While training with Slade, Oliver learned to spar toe-to-toe with the latter. During combat, Oliver often employs his bow as a make-shift blunt weapon to use against his enemies. Oliver is capable of using a bo-staff, as he defeated three of Xavier Reed's men and fought on par against Sara Lance while sparring. * Master swordsman: Originally, due to training from Slade Wilson, Oliver became highly proficient in swordsmanship. However, Oliver's near-sole dependence on his bow and arrow over the years dulled this skill. Despite this, he retained enough skill that he was briefly able to stand up against the far more experienced and trained Ra's al Ghul, but was easily overpowered. Later, Oliver training for three weeks under Ra's greatly improved his skill; he is able to swiftly subdue Nyssa and likewise fight on par against the League of Assassins' leader himself for an extended period of time. He easily overpowered Malcolm in their duel for the position of Ra's al Ghul. * Weapons mastery: Oliver is well trained in use of weapons, able to fight with knives, swords, guns and many more to defeat his enemies. * Stealth/Infiltration: Oliver is very elusive. He can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow his targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. * Master survivalist: Oliver has great survival skills, as he was taught by Yao Fei Gulong how to survive in the wild. He was able to live on the island and provide for himself. His skills and willpower allowed him to survive near-death experiences. * Master escape artist: Oliver is a master escape artist, able to free himself from various confinements. * Master interrogator/Torturer: During his time with A.R.G.U.S., Oliver became an effective interrogator and torturer. He is capable of inflicting much physical pain into a target without killing them and is even capable of using mind games to worsen the discomfort. * Intimidation: As a vigilante, Oliver commands an intimidating presence to where most criminals fear him and give up information willingly as well as manipulate their actions. * League of Assassins training: Oliver has gone through the training all League members do. His ability in unarmed combat, infiltration, stealth, escapology, melee weapons, tolerance of pain, and force of will are greatly improved. As he was trained to become the next Ra's al Ghul, Oliver was thus subjected to the highest level of training a League member could have and his skills in the League's ways is much more advanced. * Indomitable will/High tolerance for pain: A driven and determined person, Oliver is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. He is quite resistant to pain and drugging, allowing him to continue fighting or even survive near-death situations. After being trained by the League of Assassins, his tolerance for pain is almost inhuman as he was able to take an arrow piercing through his arm while barely flinching. He could even resist Darhk's telekinetic hold long enough to fire an arrow clean at him. He has become resilient enough to be able to survive being hit by Overgirl twice and remain conscious. However, he is not without limits, as spending 6 days of both physical and mental torture from Prometheus was enough to break him. * High-level intellect/Master tactician/Leader/Politics: Oliver is very sharp-witted and methodical, alert and adaptive to various situations. He can to determine much of what transpired in the area from little evidence. He is a quick learner, having gained great knowledge, if not skill, in various fields. He is highly tactical, both in preparation and while in action, able to quickly analyze the situation and how best to handle it. Oliver is skilled at psychological warfare, using his enemies' plans and wants against them all while feigning defeat. Oliver is also an effective leader, both as a businessman and for a vigilante team and is able to motivate and inspire others which later helps him become mayor despite having no political training. * Eidetic memory: Oliver is able to remember almost everything he sees and reads. On multiple occasions after he first returned from Lian Yu, he recognized names from the List just from hearing them in conversation. In one potential future, Oliver was able to recognize Sara, Ray and Kendra despite not having seen them for 30 years. * Master of deception: Oliver can be very deceptive, effectively convincing all that he is not a vigilante for years through various carefully designed ruses, even fooling a lie-detector test. * Master detective/Forensics expert: Oliver can effectively search for information and follow clues. He is very precise with forensics, able to analyze and gather information. From his analysis of various residues and such, he is also shown a considerable knowledge of chemistry. * Occult knowledge: Oliver gained great knowledge regarding magic and the supernatural world, able to immediately identify Damien Darhk's magical powers and distinguishing it from meta-human powers. * Computer specialist/Expert computer hacker: During his time in A.R.G.U.S., Oliver learned much about programs and networks. He is capable of hacking a system to transfer bank accounts, acquire guarded information, and work around security programs. However, his skills pale against Felicity's as he often went to her for help even before she joined his team. * Medical knowledge/Toxicology: Oliver knows much on human anatomy, able to torture people for hours without fear of killing them. From Yao Fei, Oliver learned pressure point manipulation, able to paralyze a person into a seemingly dead state and undo it. For healing, Oliver can patch up most injuries on himself or others, even bullet wounds, and able to quickly determine the nature of a poison. * Meditation: '''Oliver is skilled in meditation, able to guide others in regaining memories. * '''Multilingual: Oliver is capable of fluently speaking English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Japanese, Spanish, Tibetan and Arabic. He speaks them at a native level, effectively making a blinded Chinese Triad member believe he was actually Chinese. * Skilled engineer/Metalsmith: Oliver has demonstrated to be a capable engineer, learning from his father he demonstrated the ability to fix a broken radio when Slade couldn't. His time in the Bratva furthered his constructive skills as he was able to create electronic devices, explosives, forging his own arrows, and was even able to create makeshift bows and arrows using various hotel room items. * Expert driver/Pilot: Oliver is skillfully able to man multiple vehicles such as cars and motorcycles, he is even able to shoot targets while driving these vehicles. Oliver also knows how to fly an airplane and he was once able to crash land a plane without dying with the help of Nyssa. * Network: Oliver has established many connections with various organizations over the course of his life, gaining aid for various natures. These organizations include A.R.G.U.S. and formerly the League of Assassins, the Solntsevskaya Bratva and Roy Harper's street contacts. * Culinary expertise: During his time on the island, Oliver learned to cook animals for nourishment. During his 5 months of retirement as a vigilante, Oliver became a talent cook with many praising his culinary skills in various styles. Equipment * Blood draining equipment: Oliver had blood draining equipment to store away for medical emergencies. * Carbon fiber longbow: This carbon fiber longbow serves as Oliver's spare bow, after his customized recurve bow was chopped in half by Malcolm. It belonged to his late mentor Yao Fei Gulong. Oliver has also used it as an improvised quarterstaff. * Customized hunting arrows: Oliver uses as his signature weapon of choice numerous types of green arrows, which he creates and designs himself. He carries up to 24 arrows at a time. After further customizing from Cisco, Oliver's supply on arrows increased noticeably. During his time as a member of the League of Assassins, Oliver used black arrows. * Second customized recurve bow: After Adrian Chase's death Oliver began using a new silver Hoyt Formula Faktor HP recurve bow with black limbs. It's unknown what materials it is made out of. * Eskrima sticks: Oliver frequently utilize Eskrima sticks as training and sparring weapons. * Flechette: Oliver carries on mission these miniature projectiles stored on his gauntlets, which are the equivalent of throwing knives, to disarm people. It can be assumed that Oliver may carry some trick flechettes as he uses smoke producing ones to assist in his escape from the police. * Ghost phone: Oliver uses this ghost phone to call Quentin, from the other ghost phone that he gave him anonymously, whenever he needs his help. It uses the same voice changer technology that Oliver uses to disguise his voice as the Arrow, whenever he was talking to people. * Green Arrow gauntlets: These gauntlets are used by Oliver (as his heroic alter-ego Green Arrow). * Green Arrow mask: Oliver wears a mask to hide his identity from his enemies. His mask is a dark green in color to match his hood and suit. It is made from a compressible micro-fabric. This lets Oliver effectively conceal his identity with no restrictions on his visual field while on the run or aiming arrows. * Green Arrow suits: Oliver wears a protective suit as Green Arrow, to hide his identity from his enemies, when he goes out fighting crime. It was designed by Cisco Ramon after his previous suit was taken by the police and destroyed. * Katana: Oliver was seen in the Arrowcave training with a katana, likely to sharpen his swordsman skills. * Lian Yu herbs: Oliver brought back herbs with him from Lian Yu that could counteract most types of drugs and poisons and even heal infections. * Oliver Queen's crossbow: Oliver used a crossbow once when he was in the elevator shaft, when he was in the building of Merlyn Global Group, while using one of his grappling hook bolts and swinging across the elevator shaft. It is strong enough to hold 2 people, like Oliver and Felicity Smoak. * Oliver Queen's motorcycle: Oliver uses a Ducati Monster Diesel Edition motorcycle to get around Star City, when he is out on patrol as Green Arrow. His civilian motorcycle is a Ducati Divel Carbon Edition. * Trick arrows: Oliver has used custom-designed arrows such as incendiary arrows that explode on contact. On occasions, he has also been known to use arrows embedded with recording and listening devices. * Kryptonite arrow: Oliver possesses arrows with tips made out of Green Kryptonite on the chance that an evil Supergirl would show up. * Quiver: A green arrow container strapped to Oliver's back. While being a member of the League of Assassins, Oliver used a black quiver to carry his arrows. * Voice filter: Oliver uses this device to disguise his voice into a deep and garbled nature whenever he was talking to people who do not know his true identity. Former equipment * League of Assassins suit: Oliver wore a protective suit, used by the members of the League of Assassinsto hide his identity from his victims. Its design included the usage of kevlar. * The Arrow suits: Oliver wore a protective suit as the Arrow, to hide his identity from his enemies, when he went out fighting crime. This allowed Oliver to conceal his identity more effectively than the previously used grease paint with restrictions on his visual field. Later, Cisco Ramon designed a new suit made with a polymer Kevlar weave. It was 25% lighter and could carry 15% more gear. However, after he was framed by the League of Assassins, the suit was confiscated by the police and destroyed. Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth One Category:Vigilantes Category:Members of Team Arrow Category:Humans Category:League of Assassins Members Category:Villains